You Were Supposed to Love Me
by shady66730
Summary: A horrific & tragic Clato songfic/one shot based on Eminem's songs Kim & 97 Bonnie & Clyde. Imagine it's The Star Crossed Lovers of District 2 & they win the Games. But later things aren't working out & stuff happens... read to find out what. M for extreme language and violence. If you know Em's songs, you know what'll happen. Really sad & scary. :( Do not let children read this.


_I was listening to violent music too much. So I wrote this in the midst of my writer's block for my other stories. By the way, check out my SYOT; it needs tributes. :) Anyway, this is based off "Kim", a skit called "The Kiss", and "'97 Bonnie and Clyde" by Eminem. It's a mini Clato fic. Imagine it was The Star Crossed Lovers of District 2 instead of 12 and Cato and Clove were named winners and, ten years later, they're having issues with their relationship. So here goes. In Cato's POV. It's half songfic, half... not songfic. ;p Extreme language and bloodiness... stuff. So rated M. Lyrics are in bold. The chorus is underlined. I'm sad that Clove died... anyway, yeah. Les go. I was listening to the songs as I wrote them, so I hope you enjoy_

"I'm gonna kill her." I told my best friend, Briar. "I'll kill the bitch."

"You don't even know if she cheated." We were in my car and he seemed tense, constantly looking around.

"She did, Briar!" I said, getting angry. I downed the liquor bottle I had and threw it out the window, hearing it crunch loudly. "I saw her and him!"  
"Man, you gotta be rational-" Briar said, trying to grab my arm as I started getting out of the car.

"Rational, Briar? I'm so past rational! I'm gonna kill her."

"You don't mean that, do you, man?"

I had gotta out and Briar was getting out, too, racing to catch up with my fast walk as I hurried towards my house.

"Damn right I mean it. I'll kill her, and her fucking husband, and the kid! I did once. I can do it again."  
"Dude, don't do it!" Briar jumped in front of me, trying to block me.

I shoved him roughly and spat, "Shut the fuck up. Go away before I snap at you."

Briar glanced around warily.

"Go away or you'll get busted too, man!"

He blinked, looked at my worriedly, and then ran away. I watched him disappear into the darkness and slowly drew a knife from my pants. I took a deep breath. Time to do this.

I walked up to the house and flung the door open. We never locked it.

_Fuck that, _I thought. _There is no 'we' anymore._

Clove and him sat on the couch, watching TV. Clove immediately leapt to her feet, always so small and graceful, but he remained calm and just stared at me. They both didn't see the knife.

"Cato! Baby, I didn't know you were coming home yet! Wha-"

"Shut the FUCK UP!" I yelled at her. Not used to such language directed at her, she closed her mouth.

"Calm down, man. I'm just a friend. My name's-"

He never got to finish. I was behind him as soon as he stood, sliding my knife across his throat.

Clove let out a little small scream, not seeing violence first hand since our Games ten years back.

Just then, a little boy walked downstairs. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

I raced towards him and drew my blade across his throat.

At this Clove cried out, reaching her hand out towards the child.

I kicked the body aside. "Where's Crimson?" I asked, only caring about my daughter now.

Clove had started trembling, silently crying and staring at the dead body on the ground.

"I said, WHERE'S CRIMSON?" I was shouting now, angry beyond belief.

Clove's eyes flickered to the side, and I followed her gaze. There my baby was, against the wall, sleeping in her crib.

"Sit down," I told Clove. She didn't move. "SIT DOWN!" Now she did, crossing her hands in her lap and shivering.

I went to Crimson, my little girl.

**"Aw, look at daddy's baby girl!"** I crooned, bending down, whispering gently. **"That's daddy's baby. Little sleepy head. Yesterday I changed your diaper, wiped you and powered you. How did you get so big? I can't believe it... now you're two." **I smiled and straightened. **"Baby you're so precious, daddy's so proud of you." **I spotted a flicker of movement behind me and turned around, seeing Clove standing and creeping towards the kitchen, probably hoping to get some knives she could throw at me; with her skills, she'd take me down in seconds. **"SIT DOWN, BITCH! YOU MOVE AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"**

Clove believed me, obviously, because she sat down quickly, her eyes falling to the floor. In a dark whisper, she said, **"Okay."**

** "Don't make me wake this baby; she don't need to see what I'm 'bout to do," **I was drunk and my words were pretty slurred at this point.

At this Clove let the tears out, crying loudly.

**"Quit crying, BITCH, why do you always make me SHOUT AT YOU? How COULD you? Just leave ME and love HIM out the BLUE?"**

Clove was on the couch, curled up, holding her hands over her ears. I stepped closer. **"Aw, what's a matter, Clove, AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?"**

I shook my head and scowled. **"Too bad, BITCH; you're gonna finally hear me out this time. First, I'm like, 'aight, you wanna throw me out? That's fine.' But not for him to take my place, ARE YOU OUT YOUR MIND? This couch, this TV, THIS WHOLE HOUSE IS MINE!"**

At that I kicked at the couch she was on, then kicked the TV, which fell over at my strength. **"How could you let him sleep in OUR BED? Look at him, CLOVE! Look at your husband NOW!"**

With this she cried out, **"No!" **and put her hands over her eyes. I grabbed her face and turned her towards the dead man on the floor. **"I said, LOOK AT HIM! He ain't so hot now is he? LITTLE PUNK!"**

I kicked him roughly and let go of her face. Rubbing it, she asked through tears, **"Why are you doing this?"**

** "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **I screamed.

**"You're drunk," **she said, giving a shuddering breath. **"You'll never get the way with this."**

** "YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK?!" **I looked out the window and decided it was time. **"Come on, bitch, we're going for a ride."**

** "No!" **she screamed as I grabbed her hair and dragged her out the door, slamming it shut and shoving her towards the car.

**"Sit up front," **I told her harshly.

**"We can't just leave Crimson alone! What if she wakes up?" **Clove tearily reasoned.

**"We'll be right back," **I gave a devilish grin. **"Well, I will. You'll be in the trunk."**

So long, bitch you did me so wrong

I don't wanna go on

Living in this world without you

So long, bitch you did me so wrong

I don't wanna go on

Living in this world without you

**"You really fucked me, Clove," **I told her as we drove, clenching the wheel tightly. **"You really did a number on me."** I thought back to the time I cheated on her two years after we won our Games. That was horrible. I voiced my opinions out loud. **"I never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me."** I shuddered violently, crying loudly. **"But we was kids then, Clove, I was only 18! That was years ago! I thought we wiped this slate clean! That's FUCKED up!"**

She decided now was a good time to lie. **"I love you!"**

My head was starting to hurt. **"Oh God, MY BRAIN IS RACING!" **

** "I love you!" **she whined again, her fingers going to the dial that controlled the radio.

**"What are you DOING?" **I shouted. **"Change the STATION! I HATE this song! Does this look like a BIG JOKE?"** I fumbled with the dial, changing it.

**"No," **she whispered.

**"There's a three year old lying dead with a slit throat in YOUR living room! HAHA! What, you think I'm kidding you?" **I started crying again. **"You loved him didn't you?"**

** "No,"** she whisper-screamed.

** "Bullshit, bitch, don't fucking LIE TO ME!" **My attention turned away from my former wife and to the fag on the side of me, cutting in front of me. **"What the FUCK'S this problem on the side of me? FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! YEAH, BITE ME!" **I was yelling out the window, flipping the person off as they turned into a sideroad.

I noticed Clove again. **"Clove?" **She didn't look up. I grabbed her face with my free hand and made her look at me. **"CLOVE! Why don't you like me?" **I swallowed and starting crying again. **"You think I'm ugly, DON'T YOU?"**

** "It's not that!" **Clove exclaimed, grasping at my arm.

**"NO! You think I'm ugly."**

** "Baby," **she whined, holding desperately onto my arm.

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" **I was hysterical now, tears flowing freely. **"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU! OH MY GOD. I LOVE YOU..." **I became angry again and glared at her. **"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?"**

** "I'm sorry..." **she whispered.

**"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?"**

So long, bitch you did me so wrong

I don't wanna go on

Living in this world without you

So long, bitch you did me so wrong

I don't wanna go on

Living in this world without you

I pulled up to the trees on the side of the road, parking. I stood and went around to her side and pried the door open. Gruffly, I said, **"Come on, get out."**

Clove, who's never been very open about her feelings, was now. **"I can't. I'm scared."**

I grabbed her hair and yanked. **"I SAID GET OUT, BITCH!"**

** "Let go of my hair!" **As she got out, she continued to try to rationalize, sensing this was the end. **"Please don't do this, baby. Please. I love you. Look, we can just take Crimson and leave."**

** "FUCK you,"** I growled. **"YOU did this to us. YOU did it. It's YOUR fault."** I starting crying again, not knowing what the hell was wrong with me. **"Oh my God. I'm cracking up." **To myself, I said, **"Get a grip, Cato! Hey," **I was seriously delusional now, recalling something funny to try to bring me back to reality. **"Remember the time we went to Lyme's party? And you were like so drunk you threw up all over Brutus? That was funny, wasn't it?"**

** "Yes," **she murmered.

**"THAT WAS FUNNY, WASN'T IT?" **I shouted.

** "Yes!" **she cried louder this time.

**"See, it all makes sense now, DOESN'T IT? You and your husband have a fight, one of you tries to grab a knife, and during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced."**

** "No," **Clove whimpered.

**"And while this is going on, his son just woke up and he walks in, she panics, and he get his throat cut."**

Clove shook her head, denying it. **"Oh my God.."**

** "So now they're both dead, and you slash your own throat. So now? It's double homicide and suicide, with no note! I should've known better when you started to act weird. We could've... HEY! WHERE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!"**

Clove had started running, using her small size to her advantage. I quickly caught her and she screamed. **"You can't run from me, Clove! It's just us, NOBODY ELSE! You're only making this harder on YOURSELF! HAHA! GOTCHA! HA! GO AHEAD, YELL! Here, I'll scream with you!" **I threw my head back. **"AH! SOMEBODY HELP!"**

I ran a hand along her hair mockingly gentle and said, **"Don't you get it, BITCH? No one can HEAR you. Now shut the FUCK up and get what's coming to you."**

I produced my knife and Clove stared at it in horror. I sliced it across her throat. She gurgled and choked, dying in my arms. **"You were supposed to LOVE ME! NOW BLEED, BITCH, BLEED! BLEED, BITCH, BLEED! BLEEEEEED!"**

So long, bitch you did me so wrong

I don't wanna go on

Living in this world without you

So long, bitch you did me so wrong

I don't wanna go on

Living in this world without you

(Note: end of song. That was Kim by Eminem. The first part, with Briar, was based on Eminem's skit The Kiss. This next part is '97 Bonnie and Clyde by Eminem. Same layout. And ohmehgerd. That was so freaking scary writing that. I'ma have nightmares.)

I wiped my brow and scowled, kicking her body. "Bitch." Grabbing her hands, I dragged her through the tall grass. Cars raced by, but none noticed me and my now-dead wife.

I scowled and tossed her limp body in the trunk and slammed it shut, heading for my door. I threw my knife in the back carelessly and slammed the door, started to drive. I took a huge, swerving U-turn and for the first time today, I worried what would happen. After all, I'd just murdered my wife. That was pretty bad.

_Fuck it, _I thought. _Who cares._

__**"Just the two of us, just the two of us,"** I sang to myself as I drove. **"Just the two of us. Just the two of us, just the two of us. Just the two of us. Just the two of us, just the two of us."**

I kept singing it over until I reached Clove, Crimson, and I's- wait, no, just Crimson and I's- house. I opened the door and stepped over the bodies of the man and the boy. Then I realized I should probably get rid of them too. So I dragged them outside and opened my trunk, throwing them in. The man was pretty small and I couldn't help smirking. He didn't belong here anyway. District 2 was no place for weaklings.

I went back in to Crimson's crib, peering over the side. I whispered, **"Baby, your dada loves you."**

Crimson blinked awake, looking at me. **"Hey?"** she asked in a little voice.

**"And I'ma always be here for you."**

** "Hey," **Crimson giggled as I started to tickle her gently.

**"No matter what happens, you're all I got in this world. I would never give you up for nothing. Nobody in this world is ever gonna keep you from me. I love you."**

I hefted her gently and started out towards the car, smiling and cooing to her. **"C'mon, Crim Crim, we goin' to the beach. Grab a couple of toys and let dada strap you in the car seat."**

She flailed around wildly as I tried to get her in, but finally she relented and I smiled, going back around to my door and stepping in. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. **"Oh, where's momma? She's taking a little nap in the trunk. Oh, that smell! Dada musta run over a skunk."**

Crimson stuck her tongue out through the rearview mirror and said, **"Whew!"**

** "Now I know what you're thinking; it's kinda late to go swimming. But you know your momma; she's one of those crazy time women that do crazy things, and if she don't get her way she'll throw a fit."**

The infant had started to reached for my knife, which a while back I had to carelessly tossed back. I reached back with one hand and grabbed at it saying, **"Don't play with dada's toy knife, honey, let go of it!**" to which she said in a whining voice, **"No!"**

** "And don't look so upset! Why you looking bashful? Don't you want to help dada build a sand castle?"**

To this she looked up and smiled, saying, **"Yeah!"  
"And momma said she wants to show you how far she can float. Oh, don't worry about that little boo-boo on her throat. It's just a little scratch; it don't hurt. Her was eating dinner while you were sleeping and spilled ketchup on her shirt!"**

_Lies, lies_, a faint part of my mind thought, but I ignored it. **"Momma's messy, isn't she? We'll let her wash off in the water and me and you can play by ourselves, can't we?"**

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

And when we ride!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

Just you and I!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

And when we ride!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

Just you and I!

** "See honey," **I told her, looking through the mirror at her. **"There's a place called heaven and a place called hell, a place called prison and a place called jail. And dada's pro'ly on his way to all of 'em except one. 'Cause momma's got a new husband and a stepson. And you don't want a brother, do ya? Nah. Maybe when you're old enough to unstand I'll explain it for you."**

I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to word this. Oh, I know: **"But for now, we'll just say momma was real, real bad. She was being mean to dad and made 'im real, real mad. But I still feel sad that I put her on time-out."**

At this Crimson squirmed, trying to get out of her carseat. **"Sit back in your chair, honey, quit trying to climb out!"**

She wailed out, **"Wahh!"**

I needed to ease her, I decided, so, of course, I took to baby-talk, which I'd been using this whole time, but not to an extent. **"I told you it's okay, Crim Crim, wanna ba-ba? Take a night-night? Nan-a-boo, goo-goo ga-ga? Her make goo-goo ca-ca? Dada change her dia-dee. Clean the baby up so her can take a nighty-nighty. And Dad'll wake her up as soon as we get to the water."**

To myself, I murmered, **"'97 Bonnie and Clyde, me and my daughter," **mimmicking a story I'd once heard.

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

And when we ride!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

Just you and I!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

And when we ride!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

Just you and I!

Crimson quickly fell asleep and I smiled back to her sleeping form, saying, **"Wake up, sleepp head; we're here! Before we play, we're gonna take momma for a widdle walk along the pier."**

I picked up Crimson, opened the trunk, and started to try and heft Clove out. Crimson started crying.

**"Baby, don't cry, honey; don't get the wrong idea! Mama's too sleepy to hear you screaming in her ear!"**

My daughter had, moments ago, been calling into Clove's ear. Now she said, **"Momma!" **urgently.

**"That's why you can't get to wake! But don't worry; dada made a nic bed for mommy at the bottle of the lake."**

I was dragging Clove along down the pier, keeping a close eye on Crimson and her little unsteady toddler legs. When we got out far enough I lay down Clove and hefted a large rock sitting on the dark wood, looking at it. I compared it to the rope I had and nodded. To Crimson, I said, **"Here, you wanna help dada tie a rope around this rock?"**

** "Yeah!" **she answered.

**"We'll tie it to her footsie then we'll role her off the dock," **I said, tying the rope, rock, and her foot together. Then I moved to on side and said, **"Ready now, here we go, on the count of free: one, two, free, WHEEEE!"**

There was a large whooshing sound as we pushed her off the dock. I waved, a grin on my face. **"There goes momma, splashing in the wah-ta. No more fighting wit dad, no more restraining order. No more step-dada, no more new bruh-da. Blow her kisses buh-bye, tell momma you love her."**

Crim reached her hand out and said, **"Mommy!"**

** "Now we'll go play in the sand, build a castle and junk, but first just help dad with two more things out the trunk..."** I lifted Crimson and started towards the car again, ready to discard of the other guy and his son. As we reached the car, I opened the trunk and looked at Crimson.

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

And when we ride!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

Just you and I!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

And when we ride!

Just the two of us

Just the two of us

Just you and I!

**"Just me and you, baby." **I told Crimson gently as we lifted first the husband. **"It's all we need in this world. Just me and you. Your dada will always be there for you. Your dada's always gonna love you. Remember that. If you ever need me I'll always be here for you. If you ever need anything, just ASK. Dada will be right there! Your dada loves you. I love you, baby."**


End file.
